


Sunday Night

by Maejimoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maejimoto/pseuds/Maejimoto
Summary: Sunday nights are the last moments of a week, they can signify the end of a new beginning. In Stiles life, all the things that changed in his life happen on this time, whether it happening to him on that day, or him realizing it on that day as he thinks about what has gone on throughout the week, but everything needs some build up.I suck at summaries, the story is a lot better than the summary.





	Sunday Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an assignment that I made for my English project on social justice.  
> The first chapter will be the actual assignment that I gave in, and the other chapters will be parts of the storyline that I thought of putting in but decided not to.
> 
> Hope you like it and I am open to criticism. =)

It all started on a cold Sunday night in January. A young Mieczyslaw Stilinski is laying in his bed waiting for his Mamusia to tell him a bedtime story. Before he got up to search for his mother, she opened the door with a smile.

 

“Hello, kochany. Sorry for being late, I was just on the phone with Tata” Mieczyslaw beamed at after hearing about his Tata.

“Tata!? Is Tata coming home? When is he coming home? I want to show him what I made at school and then tell him everything that happened at school like how I made friends with the new kid, his name is Scott McCall and his mom is that nice nurse that gave me a sucker for being a brave boy for not crying when she had to give me my shot with the big scary needle…”

Miss Stilinski watched her boy as he rambled all about the things that he wants to show his father, feeling sad that his father won’t be coming home yet, that he won’t be coming home for a while now. Not wanting to disappoint him.

“ Mieczysław””

“And then after that, I'm going to tell him about what the teacher told me about-”

“Mieczyslaw!”

The sudden outburst made him stop his ramble. Staring at his mamusia with confusion. Did he do something wrong? Why did she yell at him? Did she not like something that he said?

“I’m sorry kochany, Tata isn’t coming home today.”

“Oh. ‘kay. G’night mamusia.”

“But what about your story?”

“It’s fine, I don’t want one today.”

As Mieczyslaw went to bed, he decided that he hated Sunday nights, because Sunday night was the first time he ever felt hatred toward his father, and he didn’t like that feeling.

 

* * *

 

It happens again when Mieczyslaw is seven years old and goes by “Stiles” because he can’t say his name properly because of his lisp, so he can’t correct his teachers when they say it wrong since whenever he tries to say his name, it comes out as “mischief”. His classmates used to call him mischief and tease him because of his name until one during recess he stood at the top of the play structure and yelled at the top of his lungs that “MY NAME IS NOW STILES. NOT MISCHIEF, STILES. STILES STILINSKI!” and with that proclamation, everyone stopped teasing him.

Now let us go forward in time to a Sunday night. Stiles is standing outside his mother’s hospital room, crying after experiencing his own mother try to kill him. Yelling. Strangling. Shouting at him calling him a monster, shouting profanities towards him, saying how he should never have been born. And. He believed it. Every single word.

Sheriff Stilinski finally got his wife to calm down, the doctors still haven't told him what was wrong with his wife. Why couldn't she remember her own son sometimes, why she thinks he is a monster. Before he was able to go further into his train of thought, the doctoral came in.

“Doctor, is my wife alright? What's going on with her why doesn't she remember?” The sheriff questioned the doctor, voice laced with worry.

“It is not good.”

The sheriff's heart dropped when he heard the news.  
“What's wrong with her?”   
  
The doctors face grew grim, pausing to gather their thoughts before telling him what is wrong with his wife.   
“I am very sorry Mr.Stilinski, but your wife has something called frontotemporal dementia. It is a type of dementia that is similar to Alzheimer’s disease as it has a progressive degeneration of the brain cells that is irreversible. This degeneration of cells will only occur in the frontal lobe and will change their behavior as you just saw.”

“But...You can cure her right?”

“...” The doctor stood in silence, shaking his head telling that there is no known cure for his wife's condition.

As the sheriff cried beside his wife as she was deeply asleep, he was unaware of the youngest Stilinski standing on the other side of the door, tears silently sliding down his face, as he took in what was wrong with his mamusia, praying to god that she will be alright.

Sunday, September 17, 2002. Claudia Stilinski dies.

 

 

 

 

 

  
*Crash*

A loud crash wakes nine-year-old Stiles from his sleep. Curious as to what was going on, he grabbed his batman plushie and ventured down the stairs clutching it in his fist until his knuckles became white. However all the fear that he was feeling washed away when he found out that it was just his Tata.

“Tata? What was the loud noise?”

As Stiles walked closer to his father, he noticed an odd smell. He found it weird that the smell was really strong around his father, as it was a smell that he only remembered smelling when he was at the police station with his father. As Stiles watched his father turn to face him he suddenly felt something hit him and glass shatter around him.

“It should have been you. It’s all your fault Stiles. You are nothing but a hyperactive little bastard that is ruining my life. You killed your mother. You killed her and now you’re killing me.”

Stiles vision grew dark after hearing another glass shatter near him.

* * *

 

After the incident with his father, Stiles talked less, his words would be hesitant, he stopped talking to his only friend, Jackson. Eventually, he became someone who was no longer the Stiles that everyone knew. No longer talkative, no longer the class clown, now, all he was was a walking shell, only surviving so that his father won’t be alone. Even though his father fell to his knees and apologized to Stiles until his voice became hoarse, Stiles was still afraid of him, scared that he will do again what had happened a week before.

As Stiles walked to his class and quietly sat down to a kid named Scott, the teacher walked in and introduced the class to a new student.

“Good morning class, we have a new face joining us today.” The teacher gestured to a blue-eyed boy who continued to look down.

“Uhm. My name is, uhm Isaac, and uh, I just moved here with my dad and brother from Arizona. Uhm. nice to meet you.”

“Well nice to meet you, Isaac, now let’s see. Why don’t you sit next to Stiles over there.”

Stiles' head went up at the mention of his name, as he looked at Isaac, he gave a small smile. At this small action, everyone in the room became shocked as they haven’t seen Stiles’ smile in so long, as he smiled, the teacher smiled too, hoping that this new person would help Stiles heal, little did they know, was that Stiles would heal Isaac too.

* * *

 

_Man, I can’t believe that I got lost, my dad is gonna kill me and it almost dark, what do I do?_   
_Why did my phone decide to die right when I got here, I was so sure that I charged it before I got here._

“What are you doing here!? This is private property.”

_Shit. What do I say? Think Stiles Think._

“Sorry man, I was taking a walk and then-”

As Stiles turned around, he saw someone that he never thought that he would ever see again.

“Wait, aren’t you Derek Hale? As in Hale fire Derek Hale? As in one of the few people who survived getting their home burned down while they were still inside it Derek Hale?”

Stiles instantly regretted asking because as soon as he asked him. Derek glared at him, if look could kill then Stiles would definitely had died at least 20 times by now, because that was how intense his glare was.

“This is the last time I’m going to ask you this. Why are you here, this is private property.”

“Well this is a little embarrassing, but I was taking a walk and got lost, and now my phone is dead and i cant call anyone too find. Do you happen to know the way back to town?”

Stiles watched as Derek pointed to his left, indicating which direction town was. Silently, Stiles walked in that direction, not taking his eyes off the man, studying him, until he was no longer in sight.

When Stiles got home and immediately called his best friend Isaac

“What’s up Sti?”

“Guess who I ran into earlier.”

“Who, the Tooth Fairy?” Isaac joked.

“Of course not Isaac, everyone knows that the Tooth Fairy isn’t real, I ran into Derek Hale!” Stiles giggled at the joke that isaac

“Derek who now?”

“Derek Hale, he was part of the family whose house got burnt down like five years ago. He and his sister-”

“Hey listen, I gotta go, my dad is coming into the driveway and I don’t want to get in trouble, so can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“Oh, sure man, well see you tomorrow, goodnight bro.”

As Stiles hung up the phone and tried to sleep, all he could think about was Derek and he didn’t know why. But once he fell asleep, he dreamt of the smell of ashe and aftershave

 

* * *

 

_Why is it that I see Derek everywhere? He is literally like an overcooked marshmallow, seems rough on the outside but is actually soft and gooey on the inside? Why does he have to be so perfect? And don’t get me started on his bunny teeth, they are so adorable. I can’t believe how much of a glow up he had…._

Stiles thoughts were interrupted by a collective amount of gasps coming from around him, as Stiles looked around to find what all the commotion was about, he heard the click-clack of high heels and turned in the direction of the sound. That is when he saw it, Lydia Martin, walking out of a black Camaro, but not just any black Camaro, Derek Hale’s black Camaro. At first, Stiles didn’t mind that Derek dropped Lydia off at school, “he was probably doing it out of the kindness of his own heart.” Stiles thought to himself, but all of Stiles hopes were crushed when he saw Lydia give Derek a peck on the lips and said her goodbyes to Derek.

Seeing that hurt his heart. It wasn’t the fact that Lydia was with Derek that hurt him, it was the fact that Stiles told Lydia in confidence about his feelings towards Derek. Now he and Lydia may not have been bff’s, but after Jackson left for London at the end of middle school, they became closer, with Lydia being the one that Stiles goes to when he needs to tell someone something that he is uncomfortable to speak about with his father or Isaac, as he was confused about what he was. Lydia was the one that helped Stiles come to terms with his bisexuality, and she has done so much good for him, that he just wants to know one thing. Why.

At the end of the class, Stiles pulled Lydia into the locker rooms so he could confront her about what was going on earlier in the morning.

“Hey Lydia, what was that this morning?” As Stiles asked her that question, she began to back up, as if ready to dash at the first sign of danger, this confused Stiles.

“Is something wrong Lydia? Why are you slowly walking away from me?” Stiles stepped closer to her, worried if Lydia was hurt, but also because he was confused. why is she backing away from me? Was it why does she look so worried? Ugh focus Stiles, find out what was that this morning.

“Nope, nothing is wrong.” She replied popping the “p” while trying to find a way to get out of this situation until ultimately giving up.

“I’m dating Derek Hale now and I know that you really like him but I didn’t know what to do because he was the one who asked me and I panicked and said yes please don’t hit me.”

Stiles stood there shocked. One because that was the fastest he has ever heard Lydia talk before, and two, why did she think that he would hit her?

“Honey, why would you think that I would hit you? I just wanted to know why you kissed Derek even though you knew that I liked him, and from what I heard, you weren’t the one that asked him out, he asked you out. So everything should be fine know, I knew that I never had a chance with him anyways. I just thought I had a chance with him after I overheard his sister Cora saying that Derek wasn’t straight, but bi, like me. But what am I kidding, of course, he wouldn’t go out with me, look at me. I’m just a scrawny teen who hasn’t even grown out of his awkward stage. Then there is you, a literal goddess, not only are you extremely beautiful, you are also extremely smart. I come second to you in smarts, but when I compare everything else about us, I’m just a 3 out of 10, 5 at best, while you are an 11 out of 10. It was obvious that I had no chance. He probably never was bisexual. Cora was probably messing with me. I’ll just go home, maybe hang out with Isaac for a bit.”

Lydia just stood there, speechless, not knowing what to do as Stiles walked out the door, leaving her alone. 


End file.
